Glow discharge thin film deposition processes are extensively used for industrial applications and materials research, especially in creating new advanced materials. Although chemical vapor deposition (CVD) generally exhibits superior performance for deposition of materials in trenches or holes, physical vapor deposition (PVD) is sometimes preferred because of its simplicity and lower cost. In PVD, magnetron sputtering is often preferred, as it may have a 100 times increase in deposition rate and a 100 times lower required discharge pressure than non-magnetron sputtering. Inert gases, especially argon, are usually used as sputtering agents because they do not react with target materials. When a negative voltage is applied to a target, positive ions, such as positively charged argon ions, hit the target and knock the atoms out. Secondary electrons are also ejected from the target surface. The magnetic field can trap the secondary electrons close to the target and the secondary electrons can result in more ionizing collisions with inert gases. This enhances the ionization of the plasma proximate the target and leads to a higher sputtering rate. It also means that the plasma can be sustained at a lower pressure. In conventional magnetron sputtering, higher deposition rate may be achieved by increasing the power to the target or decreasing the distance from the target. However, a drawback is that magnetized plasma tends to have larger variations in plasma density, because the strength of the magnetic field significantly varies with distance. This non-homogeneity may cause complications for deposition of large areas. Also, conventional magnetron sputtering has a relatively low sputtering rate.
Unlike evaporative techniques, the energy of ions or atoms in PVD is comparable to the binding energy of typical surfaces. This would in turn help increase atom mobility and surface chemical reaction rates so that epitaxial growth may occur at reduced temperatures and synthesis of chemically metastable materials may be allowed. By using energetic atoms or ions, compound formation may also become easier. An even greater advantage can be achieved if the deposition material is ionized. In this case, the ions can be accelerated to desired energies and guided in direction by using electric or magnetic fields to control film intermixing, nano- or microscale modification of microstructure, and creation of metastable phases. Because of the interest in achieving a deposition flux in the form of ions rather than neutrals, several new ionized physical vapor deposition (IPVD) techniques have been developed to ionize the sputtered material and subsequently direct the ions toward the substrate using a plasma sheath that is generated by using an RF bias on the substrate.
The ionization of atoms requires a high density plasma, which makes it difficult for the deposition atoms to escape without being ionized by energetic electrons. Capacitively generated plasmas are usually very lightly ionized, resulting in low deposition rate. Denser plasma may be created using inductive discharges. Inductively coupled plasma may have a plasma density of 1011 ions/cm3, approximately 100 times higher than comparable capacitively generated plasma. A typical inductive ionization PVD uses an inductively coupled plasma that is generated by using an internal coil with a 13.56-MHz RF source. A drawback with this technique is that ions with about 100 eV in energy bombard the coil, erode the coils and then generate sputtered contaminants that may adversely affect the deposition. Also, the high energy of the ions may cause damage to the substrate. Some improvement has been made by using an external coil to resolve the problem associated with the internal ICP coil.
Another technique for increasing plasma density is using a microwave frequency source. It is well known that at low frequencies electromagnetic waves do not propagate in a plasma, but are instead reflected. However, at high frequencies such as typical microwave frequency, electromagnetic waves effectively allow direct heating of plasma electrons. As the microwave inputs energy into the plasma, collisions can occur to ionize the plasma so that higher plasma density can be achieved. Typically, horns are used to inject microwave or a small stub antenna is placed in the vacuum chamber adjacent to a sputtering cathode for inputting the microwave into the chamber. However, this technique does not provide a homogeneous assist to enhance plasma generation. It also may not provide enough plasma density to sustain its own discharge without the assistance of the sputtering cathode. Additionally, scale up of such systems for large area deposition is limited to a length on the order of 1 meter or less due to non-linearity.
There still remains a need for providing a high density homogeneous discharge adjacent to a sputtering target to increase localized ionization efficiency and depositing films over large areas. There is also a need for lowering the energy of the ions to reduce surface damage to the substrate and thus reduce defect densities. There is a further need to affect the microstructure growth and deposition coverage such as gapfill in narrow trenches and to enhance film chemistry through controlling ion density and ion energy in the bulk plasma and proximate the substrate surface.